Dos locos en Freddy's
by Gaburieru524
Summary: Gabriel y Marcos son unos peculiares amigos que deciden empezar a trabajar en Freddy's para poder ganar dinero fácil y pagar la renta de su departamento y así evitar terminar de patitas en la calle ¿podrán sobrevivir cinco noches de locura en la pizzeria? [Contiene escenas humorísticas y un poco de lenguaje fuerte en próximos capítulos]
1. Buscando trabajo

**Dos Locos en Freddy's**

(Scott Cawthon es el dueño de los personajes y el juego, yo solo los uso para entretener sin fines de lucro)

Writer: como dicen por ahí... Johny, la gente esta muy loca.. y como la gente esta muy loca se mete a trabajar en un local de mala muerte en donde es asesinada de forma cruel por animatronics sedientos de sangre que ademas todos dicen que son inocentes/lindos(kawaiis)/sexys y les hacen dibujos estilo furry/humanizados en devianart/tumblr/facebook... shit... bueno en este caso nuestros amigos Gabriel y Marcos se pondrán a trabajar en Freddy's como guardias nocturnos para ganar algo de dinero fácil y pagar sus deudas con el Sr. Casero de Departamentos...

Disfruten :)

* * *

En algún lugar de estados unidos, no especificare el estado ni especificare la ciudad, se hallaba un departamento un tanto pequeño, en el podías encontrar a dos muchachos poco particulares

Gabriel: un chico de 18 años muy hiperactivo, de pelo negro que le llegaba hasta la nuca, ojos negruzcos, piel un tanto trigueña con vestimenta de muchacho común y corriente (aunque claro que no es común y corriente...) camisa celeste pálido, jeans azules y zapatillas negras

Marcos: un joven de 22 años serio y con una actitud de "me la suda todo", de pelo negro largo que mantiene controlado con una cola de caballo, ojos grises un tanto oscuros, piel un tanto pálida, su vestimenta consistía en una camisa negra, jeans negros y zapatillas negras

.

Por un lado estaba Marcos sentado en el sofá viendo la televisión, haciendo zapping con el control tratando de encontrar un programa interesante. Obviamente no encontró muchos programas interesantes ya que en la mayoría de canales se televisaba un discurso del presidente Ob***...

Por otro lado estaba Gabriel, este solo estaba arreglándose ya que recientemente había vuelto del instituto, no se le veía cansado ni siquiera con un poco de pereza, una vez y había terminado de arreglarse se acerco a su compañero y se dejo caer sobre el sofá y se quedo allí por un rato sin siquiera mirar a su compañero.

-me despidieron del trabajo...- dijo Marcos sin mostrar ninguna emoción en sus palabras y siendo muy directo

-¡¿QUE?!- dijo sorprendido el joven de ojos negros

-me despidieron del trabajo- repitió con sencillez

-¿por que te despidieron?- pregunto un tanto preocupado

-por una estupidez... le rompí la cabeza a un cliente muy molesto con la bandeja de postres...- dijo mientras seguía cambiando de canal

-WHAT?!- dijo sorprendido

-lo que escuchaste... era un tipo muy molesto... "esta sopa esta fría" "este pan esta duro" "¿a esto le llaman pasta? parece cuerdas de arriero" me canse de el y le dije que probase la bandeja de los postres...- dijo mientras parecía finalmente encontrar un programa interesante en la televisión

-oh pero que buena forma de calmar la ira- dijo con sarcasmo

-bastante buena la verdad, por eso mi jefe me premio con una tarjeta de color rosa que decía "estas despedido"- dijo sin quitar la vista de aquel aparato

-solo quería recordarte que estamos a fin de mes y el casero podría venir en cualquier momento para cobrar la renta...- dijo levemente siguiéndole el juego de "me la suda la situación"

-¿y?- pregunto despreocupado

-y lo que pasa es que no tenemos mucho dinero...- respondió

-¿y?- volvió a preguntar

-nos van a poner de patitas en la calle...- respondió otra vez

-mmm... no creo que venga tan rápido, no somos los únicos residentes del lugar...- dijo con voz calmada

-pero somos los únicos que tienen deudas...- replico

-...- quedo en silencio -ok... buscare un trabajo...- dijo mientras miraba con atención la televisión

-buscaremos un trabajo...- corrigió

-¿tu también quieres trabajar?- pregunto levantando una ceja manteniendo su actitud seria

-es que yo también quiero ganar algo de dinero por mi cuenta... ademas que la ultima vez que te pedí dinero termine en una bañera con hielo y un poco mareado...- dijo haciendo memoria

-te recuerdo que ya no me debes nada... pagaron bien por tu riñón izquierdo...-

-WHAT?!- volvió a decir sorprendido

-nada, nada... solo tenemos un problema... ¿que clase de persona cuerda aceptaría a dos personas como nosotros?- pregunto mientras miraba la televisión sin siquiera preocuparse mucho

En ese momento el programa que estaba viendo fue a un corte comercial, en ese comercial se podía escuchar una típica musiquita pegajosa de comercial sacado de los 90's

.

 _¿Están cansados de hacer fiestas en los típicos restaurantes familiares aburridos?_

 _-¡SI!-_

 _¿Están cansados de ser atendidos por los típicos empleados malhumorados?_

 _-¡SI!-_

 _._

-ahí te hablan Marcos- dijo Gabriel tratando de ofender a su compañero

-sssh cállate atontado- lo hizo callar para escuchar el comercial

.

 _Si buscan un lugar en donde pasar un buen momento familiar divertido, ¡Freddy Fazbear's Pizza es su lugar!_

 _Vengan a disfrutar de un espectáculo fabuloso de parte de nuestros animatronics_

 _Bonnie the bunny_

 _Chica the chicken_

 _Foxy the pirate fox_

 _y la estrella del show..._

 _¡Freddy Fazbear the bear!_

 _Si quieres sentirte libre y muy feliz estar, Freddy Fazbear's Pizza es tu lugar~_

 _Si buscan empleo en el local pueden llamar al 0800-FAZBEAR y se les realizada una entrevista_

 _._

-mmm... interesante...- dijo Gabriel

.

 _Fazbear entertainment no se hace responsable de los siguientes daños causados a los empleados que son metidos en los trajes de animatronics: Trauma cerebral, Fractura de huesos, Sofocación, Sangrado interno, Sangrado externo, decapitación, Castración, Desgarro anal, Globos oculares salidos de sus cuencas y Muerte cruel y agónica..._

 _._

-... por alguna razón creo que ese trabajo no nos conviene...- dijo Marcos sin mostrar nada que no sea indiferencia

-parece algo sencillo, deberíamos tomar un empleo allí- dijo Gabriel haciendo caso omiso a su amigo

-¿escuchaste lo que dijo aquel pendejo del comercial al final?- pregunto levantando una ceja

-la verdad es que no, desconecte mi cerebro después de que el tipo dijo el numero al cual llamar- dijo con sencillez

-ufff ¿sabes que? no me importa, ademas, parece ser que allí no tendré que soportar a adultos con problemas de ego y que no saben dar gracias por la amabilidad de uno...- dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba al techo

-bueno, tendrás que soportar a niños... no se si es peor o algo así- dijo mientras ponía una gran cara de duda -aunque solo tendrás que poner tu famosa cara de "si sigues jodiendo te sacare las tripas y te las meteré en la boca pendejo malparido" y los calmaras con facilidad- dijo sonriendo

-siempre tuve la fama de "el mejor cuidador de niños de toda la ciudad"- dijo con sarcasmo

-sip, la mayor causa de pesadillas y terrores nocturnos es esa cara que les pones a los pequeños...-

-lo se, lo se... bueno, ¿vamos a por ese trabajo?- pregunto finalmente

-¡SI! esto sera muuuuy divertido a lo mejor- dijo emocionado el muchacho de ojos negruzcos

-entonces vamos- dijo mientras finalmente se levantaba del sofá y se encaminaba a la puerta del departamento

Cuando estaba apunto de salir por la puerta se encontró cara a cara con un hombre vestido con traje de negocios, era un tanto delgado, unos lentes ocultaban sus misteriosos ojos, todo en ese sujeto era impecable, incluso su peinado elegante...

-me alegra que hayan abierto- dijo mientras lentamente entraba en el departamento

-¡hola! ¡Sr. Jackson! ¡que milagro que viene por acá!- dijo con fingida emoción Gabriel

-¿gusta a pasar a tomar una tacita de café?- pregunto Marcos siguiendo el juego de Gabriel

-¿no sera mucha moles...? ¡no me cambien el tema! ¡par de idiotas!- dijo enojado -¡ustedes me deben 2 meses de renta! y los van a pagar ahora mismo...- dijo tratando de tener un tono de voz firme, calmado y al mismo tiempo intimidatorio

-es que bueno... no tenemos mucho dinero para pagar entero los meses- dijo Gabriel un tanto intimidado por la voz del casero

-no me vengan con escusas- dijo cruzando los brazos

-hablamos enserio, yo perdí mi trabajo hace unas horas...- dijo Marcos mirándolo un tanto mal

-eso no me importa, solo me importa que me paguen la renta...- dijo mientras ponía su mano como si estuviera exigiendo el dinero

-escuche Sr. Jackson, estábamos apunto de ir a buscar un trabajo para poder pagar nuestras deudas con usted- dijo Gabriel

-no me intere... espera... ¿que?- dijo confundido

-que vamos a buscar trabajo para pagarle, ademas de ser la reencarnación de Galerian Marlon es sordo...- dijo un tanto harto el joven de pelo largo

-... bien, si es cierto eso entonces... voy a esperar una semana para recibir el dinero de la renta- dijo mientras se arreglaba su traje -por ahora me basta con lo poquito que juntaron-

Gabriel fue a un cajón y saco unos cuantos billetes y se los entrego, aquel hombre de negocios los contó y levanto una ceja

-bien, volveré el próximo lunes, espero que cuando regrese tengan todo el dinero...- dijo aquel casero mientras acomodaba sus lentes

-no se preocupe Sr. Galerian Marlon, tendremos el dinero listo- dijo Marcos con cierta intención de molestar al hombre de negocios

Sin siquiera hacer caso al joven de pelo largo, el hombre de negocios solo se fue del departamento con su actitud seria de siempre

-que tipo tan serio... empiezo a creer que es un hermano perdido tuyo...- dijo Gabriel

-prefiero tener de hermano a Hannibal Lecter antes que a ese sujeto...- dijo Marcos

Gabriel fue hacia el teléfono que tenia en una mesa, marco el numero que había visto en el comercial y con su sonrisa amigable espero ser atendido para pedir una entrevista de trabajo...

-¿que haces?- pregunto Marcos viendo a su "amigo"

-estoy llamando a los tipos de la pizzeria, quiero que nos hagan una entrevista programada. quiero sentirme como que voy a empezar a trabajar en una empresa- dijo con cierta aura de ilusión un tanto infantil

-te recuerdo que la mayoría de personas que trabajan en una pizzeria y/o restaurante o son perdedores o son gente con ganas de suicidarse- dijo Marcos

-lo dices por experiencia ¿verdad?- pregunto tratando de enojarlo

-cállate atontado...- dijo con su rostro serio

 _Un tiempo después_

 _(sinceramente pongo esto para que no vean como el pobre Gabriel recibe una paliza de parte de Marcos por el hecho que el atontado lo estuvo jodiendo...)_

Los dos muchachos habían llegado a la gran pizzeria, se veía bastante bien, era grande y lucia genial el cartel luminiscente.

Al intentar entrar a la pizzeria se encontraron con un muchacho de unos 19 años con un cartel en su ropa que decía "Mike" saliendo del local, parecía muy enojado ademas de que sin decir nada les hizo el fuck you a los jóvenes que ni siquiera habían cruzado palabras con el... eso extraño a los dos compañeros...

Una vez los dos entraron a la pizzeria se encontraron con el jefe del local rodeado por sus empleados que lo ayudaban a levantar del suelo, aparentemente lo habían golpeado muy duro en su nariz

-¿le paso algo al señor?- pregunto Gabriel

-digamos que un empleado nuestro se enfado porque lo despedimos- dijo alguien que ayudaba a levantar al dueño -¿para que vinieron señores?- pregunto este

-solo pensábamos en venir a pedir un trabajo- dijo Marcos apoyado en el marco de la puerta

-¿ustedes son los que llamaron para pedir un empleo aquí?- pregunto otro trabajador

-así es, pero por lo visto venimos en mal momento- dijo Gabriel

-¡no! ¡claro que no!- grito el dueño y jefe del lugar -quiero decir... vinieron como caídos del cielo- dijo sujetando su nariz adolorida

-¿entonces nos va a hacer la entrevista o no?- pregunto un tanto impaciente Marcos mientras miraba de forma un tanto seria al hombre

-por favor señores, háganme el favor de seguirme a mi oficina para empezar la entrevista- dijo aquel hombre adulto mientras se iba a su oficina

Gabriel solo sonrió y siguió al hombre adulto mientras que Marcos con poco entusiasmo se vio obligado a seguirlo también.

Una ves habían entrado a la oficina de aquel sujeto se sentaron en unas sillas frente al escritorio del hombre de negocios mientras se sentaba detrás del mismo escritorio y los miraba ahora con una cara seria...

Había un gran silencio incomodo entre Marcos, Gabriel y el que parecía ser el jefe y administrador de la franquicia de restaurantes familiares Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

-cof cof... ¿entonces los dos quieren ser parte de la familia de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?- pregunto el jefe

-así es, pensamos que esto seria un trabajo bastante bueno ademas de fácil y con buena paga- dijo Gabriel

-ademas que realmente necesitamos el dinero si no queremos estar en la calle vendiendo chimichangas- dijo Marcos

-ya veo... ¿harían cualquier cosa por el empleo?- pregunto mientras miraba una hoja con todos los datos dados por Gabriel durante la llamada que había hecho antes

-cualquier cosa no... pero en verdad necesitamos el dinero- dijo Gabriel

-bien, solo nos queda un puesto disponible y ese es el de guardia nocturno...- dijo el jefe

-ya veo... nos tendremos que desvelar durante casi 7 horas a la semana para ganar un misero cheque- dijo Marcos

-algo así... pero la paga es buena...- recalco el jefe

-pero hay riesgos de que entre un ladrón y nos haga daño o peores cosas al estilo de Saw o algo así- dijo Marcos

-a esos riesgos agréguenle el hecho de que los animatronics se mueven y pueden matarlos- dijo levemente el jefe

-¿que?- dijo un tanto confundido Marcos

-no nada, solo les diré que según esto solo uno de ustedes se puede quedar con el trabajo- dijo el jefe mirando indeciso a los dos muchachos

-ooooh no me diga eso... ¿vamos a tener que pelear en una arena estilo Mortal Kombat hasta que usted diga FINISH HIM y terminemos matándonos?- pregunto Gabriel

-¿que? ¡NO!- dijo mirando al joven de ojos negruzcos -por lo que veo mejor los dejo a los dos trabajar en turno noche... eso si, el que sea mayor tendrá el mando- dijo mirando a Marcos -supongo que usted Sr. Marcos tendrá la suficiente responsabilidad como para manejar a la perfección la situación-

-¿quiere que sea sincero? a mi me la suda lo que pase durante el turno noche... aun así creo que podre mantener todo bajo control sin necesidad de necesitar mucha ayuda de parte de este atontado- dijo mientras miraba a Gabriel, este solo se entretenía tratando de atrapar una mosca que volaba por la habitación

-dígame, con sinceridad y sin miramientos... ¿este chico es retrasado o algo así?- pregunto en voz baja

-no, parece pero no lo es... el tiene TDAH- dijo también en voz baja -entienda, es así desde la niñez-

-¿como es posible que alguien como usted este al lado de este sujeto tan... eeeh...- solo miro a Gabriel que festejaba en silencio el haber atrapado con sus propias manos a la mosca, solo que este escapo por un descuido de el y este volvió a encarnizarse en la tarea de atraparla -... peculiar...?- completo la oración

-simplemente por que si, el destino así lo quiso, yo solo dejo que las cosas pasen y sigan su curso- dijo mirando a su amigo -ademas... el y yo compartimos algo...-

-¿que cosa?- pregunto el jefe

-la renta del departamento...- dijo con sencillez

-oh claro... jeje...- dijo mientras se acomodaba en su asiento -bueno, usted y su compañero pueden volver antes de las 12 AM para empezar vuestro primer día

-esta bien, que le vaya bien- dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a su compañero -vamos a casa atontado, tenemos que volver a eso de las 11 de la noche para empezar a trabajar- decía mientras tomaba del brazo al joven muchacho que estaba apunto de atrapar y terminar con la mosca

-okay...- dijo ladeando la cabeza mientras interrumpía su actividad y se iba con el chico de pelo largo de aquel local familiar.

* * *

Writer: espero y les haya gustado... dentro de poco empezaremos con la primera noche...

¿como sera la primera vez de estos dos locos en Freddy's? (si malpiensan los mato a todos :3 )

¿podrán ganar el dinero suficiente como para pagarle al casero Jackson? (la reencarnación de Galerian Marlon :v )

¿alguien dejara review en este fic y lo hará famoso o solo desaparecerá en el olvido como todos los fics que escribo? (va a desaparecer... siempre pasa eso con todos mis fics de FNAF ;-; )


	2. La primera noche nunca es fácil

**Dos Locos en Freddy's**

(Scott Cawthon es el dueño de los personajes y el juego, yo solo los uso para entretener sin fines de lucro)

Writer: OK! vinimos con de todo para dar la mejor primera noche en Freddy's... veamos si estos dos no son metidos en un traje de oso :v

Disfruten :)

* * *

Y ahí estaban ellos, en frente de aquel enorme local que ya tenia apagado su cartel, los dos jóvenes solo asintieron mientras se miraban y entraban en el local.

Allí estaba su nuevo jefe esperándolos con una sonrisa en su rostro, este se acerco a ellos y les dio un contrato sin siquiera decirles hola

-necesito que firmen esto señores- dijo sin mas al dueño del local

-primero se saluda maleducado- dijo Marcos viendo mal al sujeto que se suponía debía respetar por ser su jefe

-hola, ahora firmen- dijo mientras insistía en darle el contrato al joven Gabriel

-yo no firmo nada sin antes fingir que lo leo- dijo mientras que del bolsillo de su chamarra sacaba unos lentes y se los ponía (imagínenlo de la forma mas kawaii que puedan) y empezaba a "leer" -emmm pizza... mmmm... pizza... pizza pizza... mmm... por mi esta bien- concluyo mientras tomaba una pluma fuente que le ofrecía el dueño del local y firmaba

-vendiste tu alma al diablo Gaby- dijo Marcos mirando indiferente a su compañero

-vendimos- corrigió -firme por ti jeje-

-¿como? es imposible, no vale la firma si no es mía a no ser que sea idéntica- dijo Marcos viendo mal a su compañero

-es que aveces llego temprano y como no tengo nada mejor que hacer en casa siempre leo las cartas antiguas y recibos de pago que acumulas en tu cuarto, me fije y memorice tu firma, es tan bonita en verdad, una forma única de escribir tu apellido a decir verdad... lastima que yo tengo desde los 12 años una gran habilidad para falsificar firmas ¿de donde crees que saque el dinero para escapar de Argentina a Estados Unidos?- dijo sin quitar su sonrisa tan tonta de su rostro, lo que hizo que en verdad Marcos tuviera ganas de romperle la nariz de un puñetazo

-Gabriel... a veces tengo ganas de matarte y tirarte a una trituradora para luego con tu carne alimentar a los perros callejeros...- dijo Marcos tratando de aguantar las infinitas ganas de matar a su compañero en frente de su nuevo jefe... decidió esperar hasta que termine el turno y volvieran a casa... donde nadie escucharía los gritos de dolor...

-awww tan tierno como siempre~- dijo Gabriel mientras le daba el contrato a su jefe -por cierto... ¿para que era el contrato?- pregunto lleno de duda

-para no hacernos responsables a nosotros de cualquier horrible hecho que ustedes sufran en el local durante el turno noche, eso incluye su muy posible muerte a manos de animatronics asesinos- dijo el jefe mientras guardaba el contrato

-¡¿QUE?!- dijeron los dos nuevos guardias al unisono

-no nada, solo tomen sus uniformes, pónganselos y vayan a trabajar- dijo mientras mostraba que dentro de un maletín que estaba a su lado habían dos uniformes de color morado que se encontraban bastante arreglados y envueltos en un plástico transparente.

Los dos compañeros tomaron los uniformes y se fueron a cambiar al baño...

7 Minutos después...

-¡Wow! ¡me veo taaaaaan genial!- dijo Gabriel muy contento con su nueva ropa

-te ves igual que el teletubi morado- dijo Marcos un tanto molesto por tener puesto aquel uniforme morado tan tonto

-no me digas así, solo un verdadero hombre viste de morado- dijo Gabriel molesto por lo que dijo su compañero

-si claro Tinky Winky- dijo Marcos mientras se iba a la oficina

-¡no me dejes hablando solo!- dijo Gabriel mientras seguía a su amigo a la oficina

.

 **[Noche 1, 12:00 AM]**

Allí estaban los dos muchachos en la oficina totalmente aburridos, apenas comenzaba el turno y ninguno de los dos sabia exactamente que hacer...

De repente sonó el teléfono que se encontraba en el escritorio, esto tomo por sorpresa a ambos. Marcos solo se acerco al teléfono y lo atendió

-hola ¿quien habla?- pregunto Marcos

-hola, me alegra que haya atendido, quiero darle la bienvenida a su nuevo trabajo en Freddy's Fazbear Pizza. Lo llamo para darle las reglas, son bastantes simples; cierre las puertas antes que ellos le atrapen... le hemos dado una batería con un 100% de energía, luces que drenan energía, dos puertas hidráulicas que drenan energía, un ventilador inmortal que drena energía y unas cámaras de seguridad que a veces no funcionan ¡todo drena energía! si no tiene suerte pues puede volverse parte de la familia ¡los globos oculares que sobresalen del traje de Freddy Fazbear pueden ser los suyos! Si logra sobrevivir durante las cinco noches hasta las 6 AM obtendrá un gran regalo... ¡dos noches extra! También usted tendrá 5 llamadas telefónicas que no ayudan en absolutamente nada y alucinaciones perturbadoras completamente gratis. Si usted sobrevive todo esto le regalaremos el nuevo y fantástico álbum de "Freddy Fazbear & Friends" con los siguientes temas: El mega hit musical "no bajes la cámara si no quieres morir", el dueto romántico de Bonnie y Chica "Notice me, Senpai!", "The Door Jam", "#Midnight Selfie", el solo sensacional de Foxy que hace que las chicas se desmayen de emoción "Solo quería decir hola", "¡SORPRESA!" y el tema clásico de Freddy "Estas muerto si escuchas esto..."... cof cof... esa es nuestra versión de la marcha del toreador... ¡BIEN! ¿que esta esperando? disfrute de su primera noche colega- dijo el tipo del teléfono para luego colgar, eso dejo a Marcos con una muy notable cara de "wut?"

-¿quien era?- pregunto Gaby un tanto curioso

-un tipo loco que nos dio propaganda... de seguro hacen esto con los novatos para hacerlos cagar hasta las patas- dijo Marcos colgando el teléfono

-bueh, creo que no habrá nada que hacer hasta las 6 AM- dijo sonriendo el muchacho de ojos negros

-si te acercas te juro que meto tu cabeza entre las puertas y aprieto el botón...- dijo su compañero mirándolo mal

-oka...- dijo este mientras se alejaba

 _Mientras tanto, con nuestros amados animatronics..._

(Debo recalcar que los animatronics entre ellos se ven como humanizaciones de nuestra amada Pole-Bear pero se verán normales tal cual los muestra el juego ante los ojos de los humanos...)

-Ey chicos, miren eso- dijo cierto conejo morado humanoide apuntando a una cámara en frente de el que se movía -se esta moviendo otra vez... ¡Mike volvió!- grito emocionado

-¡¿Mike volvió?!- pregunto Chica emocionada

-no sean idiotas, Mike fue despedido ayer, creo que debe ser un guardia nuevo- dijo Freddy

-¿un nuevo guardia?- preguntaron al unisono

-así es, y como es nuevo por aquí debemos darle un saludo cordial- dijo sonriendo el oso humanoide -Bonnie haz los honores de ir a saludar al nuevo compañero-

-¿otra vez yo? yo fui las veces anteriores ¿por que no va Chica?- dijo Bonnie

-porque tu eres el que menos miedo da- dijo Freddy para luego recibir un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la bandeja con cupcake de Chica que se encontraba ofendida por lo dicho por el líder de la banda

-tu no eres un adonis precisamente ¡Bruto!- dijo la gallina humanoide

Los tres animatronics discutieron por un largo rato sobre el tema de quien iría primero a recibir a los pobres guardias... mientras tanto estos estaban concentrados en su trabajo... bueno... solo uno de ellos...

-wiiiiii~- decía Gabriel mientras giraba en la silla giratoria que había en la oficina

-deja de hacer idioteces y ponte a trabajar- decía enojado Marcos mientras revisaba las cámaras de seguridad, encontrándose con los animatronics en poses inusuales, casi como si estuvieran discutiendo, eso hizo extrañar un poco al guardia de pelo largo

-Marcos~ deberías dejar de ser tan serio, este trabajo no es gran cosa, es solo vigilar el lugar y ya- dijo sonriendo

-para ti todo es un juego... idiota...- dijo mirando las cámaras otra vez -aunque sea vigila las puertas... a ver si sirves para algo-

-esta bien, solo para que veas que yo también trabajo...- dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla e iba a la puerta izquierda para ver lo que pasaba...

 **[2:00 AM]**

-no puedo creer que me convencieran otra vez...- dijo Bonnie yendo a darle la bienvenida al nuevo guardia de seguridad que estaba en la oficina -solo espero y no sea tan tsundere como Mike, casi me aplastaba un pie de lo rápido que cerraba la puerta...- dijo recordando al joven guardia de seguridad... le daba tanta ternura esa expresión que tenia cuando el estaba en la puerta saludándolo -me pregunto si sera tan tierno como Mike- decía emocionado

El conejo humanoide llego al corredor viendo la oscuridad del pasillo, si cruzaba ese punto lograría llegar hasta el punto ciego de la cámara...

El chico de pelo negro y largo vio por las cámaras la ausencia del conejo en el Show Stage... el pelinegro sintió una extraña sensación...

-¡robaron el animatronic de Bonnie!- grito Marcos, aparentemente estaba enojado porque alguien aparentemente se había colado a la pizzeria y encima se había robado el animatronic de conejo que tanto querían los niños que venían al local -¡Gabriel! ¡ve de inmediato al Show Stage y mira si hay alguien!- ordeno el mayor

-¿pretendes que vaya al oscurito yo solo y me pelee con un ladrón?- pregunto el menor mirándolo desde la puerta

-¡solo hazlo!- grito enojado

-bueno pero no te enojes...- dijo mientras se iba de la oficina y con una linterna en mano investigaba el oscuro lugar

El joven de ojos negros camino por el pasillo oscuro iluminando todo con su linterna, las sombras se difuminaban en todo el sitio cuando la luz de la linterna llegaba a aquellas zonas oscuras...

-madre mía, que mala vibra me da este lugar- dijo el muchacho a la nada -si me sale de la nada el cabeza de chancho de la peli de saw juro que quemo este lugar- se dijo así mismo mientras se armaba de valor para seguir adelante solo para escuchar un sonido en el Suply Closet, el chico de ojos negros se extraño un poco y con un poco de temor abrió el closet solo para encontrarse con el conejo morado -wow...- dijo sorprendido solo para acercarse al conejo que se veía lúgubre en ese oscuro lugar -no hay dudas que entraron los ladrones mas retardados del mundo... ¡si quieren robar un conejo animatronico al menos llevenselo y no lo dejen en el closet!- dijo mientras daba unas muy leves patadas a las rodillas del animatronic -tuvieron que tener mucha fuerza para moverte- dijo mientras lo agarraba de las orejas y las tiraba levemente mientras se apoyaba agarrándole del hombro -estas muy tieso aquí...- dijo mientras lo soltaba y le daba un rápido vistazo al robot, intentando recordar las pequeñas clases de mecánica que su padre le dio a los 15 años -espero y no te hayan echo algo esos tipos...- dijo mientras lo revisaba en la parte de enfrente, tocando el rostro de la cabeza animatronica y luego manoseando los brazos y piernas del conejo robotico -no, parece que en frente estas bien- dijo mientras se iba a la parte trasera y tocaba la espalda del animatronic -mmm... me pregunto si...- movió su mano a donde estaba el rabo del conejo animatronic y lo sujeto con fuerza para probar si este estaba bien sujetado, para su sorpresa todo estaba en orden -bueno, eres maquinaria virgen, me extraña por los años y antiguo que eres...- dijo mientras se retiraba del closet pensando que mañana lo volverían a poner en su sitio.

Al momento en el que el chico se fue y ya estaba lejos de el, el pobre conejo humanoide cayo al suelo de rodillas suspirando y con las mejillas muy rojas, se sentía ultrajado, manoseado y... ¡violado! ¡aquel chico le había manoseado su rabito y trasero, le toco sus orejitas, manoseo todo su cuerpo y roso su entrepierna! no pudo creerlo... estaba realmente ofendido y se sentía como si lo hubiesen usado y también se sentía muy... tieso...

Salio del closet (finalmente) y se fue a perseguir al chico de ojos negros para reclamarle lo que hizo...

-¿descubriste algo?- pregunto el de ojos grises

-no pero el conejito esta en el closet, los chorros al final resultaron ser muy vagos y lo dejaron allí- dijo sonriendo mientras cerraba la puerta izquierda justo cuando el conejo estaba a punto de llegar

El conejo se puso triste ¡el chico pervertido ni siquiera se hacia cargo de lo que hizo y encima le cerro la puerta en la cara! no... no podía creer que esto le estuviese pasando a el... solo se fue corriendo al show stage lloriqueando intentando buscar a alguno de sus compañeros para contarles sobre la "traumatica experiencia" que sufrió...

 **[4:00 AM]**

El chico de ojos negros estaba vigilando la puerta derecha, según le dijo su amigo había unos ruidos extraños en la cocina y que iría a ver que pasaba, así que el solo se quedo en la puerta esperando ver a su amigo regresar... estaba un poco incomodo al estar solo en aquel lugar tan lúgubre que era su oficina de vigilancia...

mientras tanto el chico de ojos grises estaba vigilando la cocina solo encontrándose con la gallina animatronica, el joven ni se inmuto ya que hace unos minutos atrás el ya sabia que la gallina no estaba en el show stage y por esa razón fue a investigar, al parecer los ladrones eran estúpidos al dejarla en la cocina, estúpidos pero rápidos y fuertes...

-jum... al menos yo no me tengo que encargar de moverte...- dijo sencillo el chico de ojos grises mientras se iba dejando a la gallina animatronica en el lugar...

Unos segundos después el tipo arribo a la oficina y cerro la puerta derecha justo cuando la gallina animatronica estaba en el pasillo lista para irse a la puerta y atraparlo, ella sabia que un guardia había manoseado a su amigo de orejas largas y quería enfrentar a ese abusador y hacerlo sufrir a golpes... obviamente no le dijo a Freddy sobre el asunto ya que si el oso se enteraba que alguien había abusado de su compañero guitarrista se liberaría el infierno en la tierra...

-Gaby fíjate las luces de la puerta derecha, no vaya a ser que no funcionen- dijo Marcos mirando las cámaras

El chico fue a la puerta y al momento de apretar el botón de la luz vio a la gallina animatronica pegada a la ventanilla poniendo una cara de "te voy a arrancar el hígado a picotazos" haciendo que el chico quedase paralizado del miedo solo alcanzando a cerrar la puerta deprisa

-¿viste algo?- pregunto el de pelo largo

-¡mi madre!- grito lleno de terror el chico mientras se alejaba

-¿tu madre vino a estas horas? ¿que hace la doña aquí?- pregunto confundido el de ojos grises

-¡la vi! ¡la vi! ¡ahora si la vi!- grito mientras se ponía detrás del joven

-¿que viste? ¿tu suegra en tanga?- pregunto ya un tanto preocupado por el chico

-¡la señora polla tiene vida propia!- grito aterrado

-¿la señora polla? ¿hay un taxi boy suelto? si es así entonces me retiro porque yo aquí no me pienso quedar, antes que me toquen un pelo yo armo una masacre como la de Columbine- dijo Marcos

En eso sonó el teléfono otra vez, esta vez el chico aterrado cogió el teléfono y lo puso en modo de alta voz

-Hola, soy Mike Schmidt, soy el anterior guardia de seguridad del lugar, escuchen, se que ustedes la están pasando mal en ese lugar ya que los animatronics se mueven durante la noche ¿les dijeron algo de eso antes de firmar el contrato? je seguramente no... escuchen, yo les diré que simplemente pueden estar seguros que si no se toman enserio su trabajo morirán... lenta y dolorosamente en un traje de oso animatronic... al parecer los confunden con endoesqueletos... obviamente yo creo que es mas que eso... quien sabe que clases de monstruosos pensamientos fríos e inhumanos hay detrás de esas miradas frías y sin vida...- dijo Mike a través del teléfono.

-¿nos meterán en un traje animatronico?- pregunto horrorizado el chico de ojos negros mientras miraba a su amigo que estaba pálido de lo que escucho pero sin mostrar alguna expresión en su rostro

-así es... yo estaré cada noche diciéndoles tips para ayudarlos a sobrevivir cada noche...- dijo Mike como queriendo animarlos -aunque... es mejor que renuncien... bien espero y sobrevivan la noche...- dijo para luego cortar la llamada

-Ma-Marcos...- el chico estaba asustado...

-¡agarremos nuestras cosas y vayamos de este puto lugar!- grito el joven de pelo largo mientras que el chico menor simplemente obedeció a ese grito

Cuando ambos habían agarrado todo, incluso la tablet que se usaba para ver las cámaras, se fueron corriendo hasta la puerta izquierda, al abrirla se encontraron con el conejo mirándolos con una cara enojada, eso les hizo retroceder mientras el ojinegro cerraba rápidamente la puerta. Los dos se quedaron en el medio de la oficina mirando cada uno una puerta temiendo que aquellas cosas entraran para matarlos...

 **[5:50 AM]**

-y básicamente por eso me vine para U.S.A- dijo Gabriel terminando su charla con el ojigris que tenia por compañero

-interesante...- dijo rodando los ojos, tenia que soportar las tontas charlas de su amigo hasta que el amanecer llegase e iluminará todo el lugar...

Sin que ambos se lo esperasen la poca luz que había se fue, dejando todo en gran oscuridad y haciendo que las puertas hidráulicas se abriesen dejando entrar un viento frió...

-Ey niños, un gusto verlos... ¿quieren algo de Fazzbear Pizza?- se escucho la voz del oso animatronico mientras la luz que estaba incluida en su sistema se prendía y apagaba en ritmo con una música clásica que recordaba a la marcha del toreador.

El joven de pelo largo simplemente se alejo un poco de aquel robot mientras su amigo simplemente gritaba de miedo con una notable cara de pánico

-deja de gritar carajo, solo harás que se nos lance a la cara con mas ganas- dijo Marcos tapándole la boca a su amigo mientras lentamente se alejaba sujetándolo, estaba pensando en como salir de aquel problema vivo y sin rasguños...

-¿dos guardias? se supone que solo debe haber uno... bueno, deberemos ponerlos a ambos en un traje reglamentario por el bien de las reglas- dijo Freddy mientras lentamente se acercaba a ellos dejando de producir su clásica música y luz dejando el lugar en penumbras -les daré algo de pizza primero...-

-¡no me gusta mucho la mozzarella!- dijo el chico de ojos negros

-eso sono muy raro...- dijo el de ojos grises

-lo se Marquitos... lo se...- replico el menor de los guardias

El oso robotico se fue acercando a los dos chicos y por esas casualidades de la vida se tropezó con sus propios pies cayendo al suelo mientras lanzaba al aire un grito muy fuerte que les saco un gran susto a los dos jóvenes, estos aprovecharon el accidente del oso para irse corriendo por la puerta derecha.

Después de una larga carrera hasta la puerta principal del establecimiento ambos se encontraron atrapados como ratas al ver que la puerta estaba cerrada...

-¡estamos jodidos Marcos!- grito Gabriel asustado

-¡mierda!- grito el pelinegro ojigris mientras pateaba la puerta tratando de abrirla de forma muy poco efectiva

Los dos jóvenes se dieron vuelta y vieron a los 3 animatronics que se estaban acercando a ellos...

-¡nos van a matar!- dijo lleno de miedo el joven de pelo negro corto

-¡¿y crees que no lo se?!- dijo ya un tanto nervioso

-Marcos... ahora que vamos a morir quiero que sepas que te estimo mucho...- dijo el joven

-yo también me estimo mucho atontado...- dijo el chico de pelo largo

Cuando todo parecia estar perdido y los chicos ya estaban empezando a sentir la muerte tocar la puerta escucharon un glorioso sonido que sin que ellos lo sospecharan es el causante de su salvación...

 **[Tan tan tan... tan tan tan tantan... ¡yeeeeeey!]**

Los dos jóvenes lentamente abrieron sus ojos para ver como los tres animatronics se retiraban como si nada dejandolos confundidos a ambos

-eeeh señores animatronicos... ¿no nos iban a matar?- pregunto el mas joven de los guardias mientras el mayor le daba un leve golpe en la nuca para que se callara

-cállate atontado, no los hagas desear...- dijo el ojigris mirando inmediatamente a su reloj, eran las 6 AM justamente, fue ahi cuando se dio cuenta que aquellas maquinas asesinas al parecer tenían ese limite de tiempo...

-minutos despues-

El dueño de la pizzeria entro por la puerta principal solo para encontrarse con los dos guardias de seguridad

-ey chicos, se ve que han pasado la noche sin problema- dijo sonriendo el jefe de los dos muchachos

-oh si, la pasamos genial, chachis pistachis- dijo con sarcasmo el joven de ojos negros -eso si, la hubiéramos pasado mejor aun si nos hubieran dicho antes que... ¡unos malditos animatronics con vida propia iban a matarnos en la noche! ¡de seguro ahora en el dia despertaran también para matar gente!- grito a todo pulmón Gabriel mientras se le notaba bastante afectado por su experiencia cercan a la muerte

-no, no, no... eso solo lo hacen en la noche con los guardias de seguridad- dijo el jefe como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

-oh que bien, esa clase de cosas deberían ponerlas en los comerciales o en el contrato- dijo Gabriel mirando con una mirada que de vez en cuando se le notaban unos tics nerviosos

-pero si los comerciales y el contrato lo dicen en...-

-no importa, de todas formas nos vamos... para nunca mas regresar- dijo Marcos mientras tomaba del brazo a su compañero para poder irse

-nop, lo siento pero no se irán tan fácil- dijo el jefe mientras se ponía en medio del camino del joven -me temo que el contrato explica a la perfección que ustedes no se irán sin terminar su semana... claro esta, es muy posible que no la terminen vivos...- dijo sonriendo (maldad nivel Kuroha) -esta especificado en el contrato- dijo mostrando el contrato que estaba en un bolsillo de su chaquetilla

-dame esa porquería- dijo Marcos mientras le quitaba el contrato al hombre e intentaba romperlo -mierda, esta laminado, eres un jodido monstruo- le dijo con odio al sujeto que por desgracia tenia como jefe

-gracias, ahora vuelvan a sus respectivos hogares y no olviden... a las 11 de la noche los quiero aqui para empezar su turno nocturno- les dijo mientras le quitaba el contrato de las manos al joven de pelo largo y se iba a su despacho

-Marcos... ¿estamos jodidos?- pregunto Gabriel

-si Gabriel, estamos jodidos...- respondió el mayor

-¿ahora que vamos a hacer?- pregunto preocupado

-trabajar Gabriel... simplemente trabajar...- dijo mientras se iba

-p-pero esas cosas nos van a matar-

-no si tenemos un plan, en casa te lo explico todo- el ojigris se fue del local siendo seguido por su amigo

* * *

Nota del escritor: jeje bueno, al fin un segundo capitulo, por favor déjenme un review si quieren un tercer capitulo para saber como sigue la historia de estos dos pobres muchachos :3

Bye


End file.
